Rolling racks may be used in a warehouse or elsewhere for moving goods from one place to another. Such rolling racks generally include wheels on the bottom that allow the racks to be easily moved along the ground. It may be desirable to move multiple rolling racks at once, which may be done on a rack transportation assembly.